Heart of a Goddess
by BlueSirenRose
Summary: Sakura knew of her father's wishes & she eagerly left leaf behind retiring to only be a travelling healer after Danzo's brutal betrayal and Tsunade's murder. She hasn't made any enemies that she is aware of but, whispers of the young goddess' return have reached the ears of Akatsuki who have begun to seek her out. Why is Hidan claiming Jashin has ordered him not to harm her? HIATUS
1. Temple of the Uncle

ZIL: Just a Recap for those who may not have recalled the ending to the first book: A Goddess's Beginning. Please know this is a sequel and a lot of what goes on in this story will not make sense unless you've read that story first.

 **Recap**

 **It was only a matter of hours before they arrived at the location marked on the map. Before them all stood a temple of two gods rumored to be brothers. "What is this place?" One of the Anbu asked curiously. Sakura replied with a smile, "The Temple of the God Twins, Jashin who is God of Death, Slaughter, Chaos, and Sacrifice and his brother Jashoma who is God of Life, Healing, Mercy, and Salvation." She held out her pendent towards one of the statues, "I'm sure you can imagine which god I am loyal to."**

 **The Anbu team nodded and readied themselves to return to the village Sakura kindly reminded them, "Remember, you can't tell anyone where this temple is or where you last saw me. I don't wish to be followed from here. Anbu Neko hugged Sakura one last time and wished carefully, "Please take care of yourself…I will miss you Sakura."**

 **"** **Goodbye Yamato…and I will." Sakura whispered quietly as she watched them leave. She turned to the statue of Jashoma and said, "Well Father, I guess this is where my journey begins."**

Chapter 1: Temple of the Uncle

Sakura paused as she stood before the two temples and her gut instinct told her to enter her Uncle Jashin's temple first. She moved towards the door and felt a soft pulse against her hand before entering where she was greeted by a young looking man. He looked eager at her presence, "Welcome to the Temple of Jashin…are you one of his children?"

Sakura gave a warm smile and pulled out her pendent, "I'm a follower of Jashoma, as a healer I merely came to give my regards."

The young man looked annoyed and went to say something while another older voice cut in, "Come this way Sakura-sama…Jashin-sama is interested in meeting with you." Sakura turned to look at the older man and walked toward him warmly greeting, "Hello…I believe you are the High Priest of the Jashin Temple, Shonbei?"

Shonbei gave a warm smile in return, "You are correct Sakura-sama. Please follow me to the audience chamber. Jashin is eager to speak with you." Sakura nodded respectfully and followed the direction walking towards the pull in her gut without needing further assistance. She arrived at a set of red doors emblazoned with a silver symbol of Jashin she placed her hand against the door softly and was admitted the door closing behind her blocking out the younger Jashinist and the Head Priest who scolded the younger man for being ready to disrespect a follower of their god's brother.

Sakura moved towards the center of the room and peacefully sat before the alter in the pentagram's center. She allowed her green eyes to peruse over the statue of her uncle and said softly, "Hello Uncle Jashin, it is good to see you…even as a statue."

A tendril of energy seemed to reach out and embrace her warmly she unknowingly laid her head on the ground falling into a restful state. When her eyes opened she was in a realm built from reds, blacks, white, and greys. She stood and took in her surroundings easily pausing when she heard a chuckle from behind her. Sakura turned with a smile and moved to hug the amused god, "Hello Uncle! Your realm is lovely but, definitely not my place of choice."

Jashin opened his blood red eyes and smirked, "You're definitely Jashoma's daughter…he doesn't like the darker realm either. You are made for the light not the dark. How were your mortal parents?" He paused unsure if it was wise to breach the painful topic, "…my brother and I were shocked when they came to us so soon."

Sakura smiled forlornly, "Mebuki and Kizashi were amazing parents. Their deaths were sudden and due to the beast in human skin known as Orochimaru. I learned amazing things from them about life as it is seen by the mortal eye. I've also seen a more painful view through my own experiences and those who had been labeled my teammates. Are the Harunos doing well?"

Jashin's smirk became a soft smile, "Of course, your father and I made sure we were there to greet their souls upon their passing and delivering them into a peaceful afterlife." Sakura relaxed and sighed in relief, "I'm glad to hear it. So is my father able to afford a visit or is now not the best time to see him?" The young goddess had no intention of interrupting her father if he was too busy.

The God looked almost darkly at his realm as he gruffed out, "He is not able to receive visitors at this time…I too wish he had a moment to spare for you but, with the movements of that pest Madara and his brainwashed servants Pein and Obito. He will be busy for quite some time."

Sakura frowned, "Isn't Obito the one who," she blushed lightly as she recalled and her memory replayed for Jashin to watch.

~Flash Back Starts~

 _Sakura was a young fresh genin on her day off from her team since Kakashi-sensei had a mission. She had offered to train with Sasuke and Naruto but Sasuke ditched and Sakura didn't want Naruto getting the wrong ideas. She liked Naruto in general…did he annoy her yes but nothing was perfect._

 _A knock came to the door and Sakura saw her father go to answer it as she continued studying the mystical palm technique wanting to become a medic trainee at the hospital to get a head start on her training. Her father seemed genuinely pleased and welcomed the person into their home her father stepped into his office to read his letter but guided the man into the room where she was studying intently._

 _"_ _Hello Cherry-chan! Tobi's name is Tobi and Tobi is very excited to meet you!" The exuberant tone made the younger girl blink up in shock before breaking out into giggles and offering her hand, "Hello Tobi-san, I suppose Cherry-chan is the nickname you came up for me?" She pointed to her pink hair while giving a playful wink. She looked over the form of Tobi and carefully came to the conclusion that he was younger than her parents but older than Shisui._

 _Sakura's head quirked to the side, "I assume Tobi is also a nickname you go by and not your real name? Your body build says that you're older than me but younger than my parents." Tobi seemed shocked as he quirked his own masked countenance his voice changing to a deeper tone but still playful, "My aren't you a smart one…Shisui was right about you."_

 _Sakura hopped up excited and hugged him around the middle, "How are Ita-nii and Shisui-nii doing? I know the horrible rumors aren't telling the whole truth. They wouldn't do something so drastic unless they had no other choice!" She gave him a watery glance, "Are my big brothers okay? I miss training with them…no one in this village takes me seriously since they've gone since I come from a civilian family."_

 _Tobi patted her head lightly to soothe her, "The boys are fine, Shisui found his brother Obito was actually alive and learned a lot of troubling information. I'll explain everything soon Sakura-chan…and if this village doesn't see the value of your abilities you can always work hard to join us later."_

 _Sakura sniffled somewhat reassured knowing her childhood friends are okay. She pulled back and smiled, "Thanks for letting me know…I've had a sick feeling in my stomach since they've been gone and I don't like being alone because I feel like I'm being watched." Tobi froze and patted the girl's head lightly his voice changing again, "Tobi will make super extra sure that Cherry-chan is safe before he leaves. Tobi has letters from the Nii-sans for you!" Sakura was happy to let him do as he pleased while she read her letters and began writing responses in the childhood code that Itachi, Shisui, and Sakura had created many years before._

 _Mebuki and Kizashi stepped out from the office and gestured for Tobi to enter with Sakura. As soon as everyone was situated Tobi introduced himself and dealt with the torrent of tears and emotional hugs from Mebuki who just mothered him lightly. He told the truth about the Uchiha massacre and the parts the council played; he relayed Itachi and Shisui's wishes to keep it from Sasuke to protect him but their desire for their Imouto to know the truth. Tobi was only so free to discuss it since there was no one within the vicinity to overhear them. Mebuki insisted on seeing his face and Tobi seemed reluctant. Mebuki moved to close and seal the room completely to make it safe._

 _As soon as the door shut and the windows had been closed and sealed for privacy Mebuki removed Tobi's mask to see his face. Sakura shocked at the damage walked up with glowing hands and began healing some of the scarring so it wasn't as noticeable. Obito's eyes widened in shock as this little pink haired princess began healing his face her energy warm and filled with love and compassion reminiscent of Rin. The older man wanted to hate himself for the shock of heat and affection that ran through him all due to a single glance in her expressive green eyes._

 _Mebuki watched somewhat unsurprised as Obito went from shocked and bitter man transforming to a soft and warm young man all at the touch of her beautiful child. She saw his hands twitching as if he wanted to grab hold of her young daughter. Mebuki smiled and stopped Kizashi from interfering, both parents staring in awe as the scars began receding until Obito's skin was smooth and untarnished by old injuries._

 _Sakura smiled warmly and pulled her hands back before handing a mirror to Obito, "There now you're all better…I knew you were hiding a handsome face under that mask of yours Tobi." Sakura giggled not realizing the torrent of emotions that both parent knew were ripping through Obito. Kizashi groaned and just said, "I'm doomed…he's in love already! Obito just promise you won't steal my little girl away from her papa too soon!"_

 _Mebuki giggled as Sakura blushed cutely and complained, "Dad, why do you have to say things like that it's so embarrassing and he isn't in love with me we only just met!" Tobi just watching the girl react to her father's admittedly rather tactless approach._

 _Tobi or Obito as she knew him now simply chuckled with his darker voice, "Worry not Kizashi I won't steal your little ninja princess away anytime soon." He paused and bent over to pick the pretty young girl up who hugged him warmly in return, "I'll wait until she's older of course." He then pressed a warm kiss to Sakura's cheek before placing her next to her mother and teleporting adding on the end cheeky, "Time to go gather info for Tobi's friends!"_

 _Sakura just blushed and looked up at her mom, "Mom...is it just me or are unique Uchiha like Shisui-nii and Obito incredibly dangerous to girls like us." Mebuki just continued to laugh at her daughter's reaction of being thoroughly charmed by the playful Uchiha. Kizashi it appeared wasn't sure whether he should chuckle at her embarrassed face or groan at the loss of his little girl's heart._

 _Mebuki turned to Kizashi, "I told you that you wouldn't win…she was destined to be swept of her feet whether we want it or not."_

~ Flash Back Ends ~

Jashin chuckled at the blush on his niece's features as she was remembering the man. Sakura sighed and turned to look at the god as she sheepishly tried to suppress her blush. Jashin smiled, "You know Sakura it isn't a crime for you to fall for a mortal during your mortal lifetime. It happened to all of us,"

Sakura looked up defiant, "Even you Uncle? And I am not in love with him I met him twice…he's just dangerously charming and gives me butterflies." She placed her arms over her stomach as the memory forced the feeling to persist. Jashin sighed almost fondly, "Denial of your feelings is only the beginning little niece of mine. Even me…her name was Mito Uzumaki. She was lovely and feisty but, she loved another man…Hashirama Senju." Sakura winced in sympathy, "Did you ever tell her how you felt?"

Jashin simply remained silent remembering before answering, "No, I could have but, she was so deeply in love with Hashirama that I did not wish to cause her emotional distress. I did however tell her the truth about myself and told her I cherished her friendship and always would before I departed that mortal life for the godly realms."

Sakura was treated to a moment between Mito that quickly passed as soon as it came but, the emotions in the woman's eyes were unmistakable, "I think that she loved you too. She may have been in love with Hashirama...but, she loved you still." She looked into her Uncle's powerful eyes and added honestly, "The eyes are windows to the soul Uncle. Mito loved you too just not as a lover."

Jashin smiled softly the 3 person in existence who would ever witness it, "I know Sakura…but thank you it's nice to hear from another person's perspective that it was true." He watched as his niece smiled as she stood and added, "What is family for, speaking of that…what can I do to help my father? If I can help I will."

Jashin smirked, "Travel to Ame start there and began your journey as a traveling healer. Don't be afraid to use your status as a former apprentice of Tsunade to your advantage. People will be happy to have your help and above all just be yourself when your old acquaintances show up. I'm sure you will be running into Shizune, Itachi, Shisui, and some old contacts of your father's before you know it."

Sakura grinned, "First destination a small civilian village with an outbreak near Ame, I'll use the old mansion as a temporary place to stay until all the people have been treated."

Jashin smirked as his niece faded from his realm to return to consciousness her mortal form marked with a symbol indicating she was under his protection and never to be harmed. "That's our little goddess, I await your success Jashira."


	2. A Turbulent Start, Hello Jashinist

Chapter 2: A Turbulent Start, Hello Jashinist

Sakura had swiftly said her respectful goodbyes to the caretakers of both temples and both Head Priests and Priestesses before she left the premises unable to visit for quite some time as her journey towards the outskirts of Ame will begin. She peacefully moved down the steps at a rather tame pace happily taking one final look back, "Thank you Jashoma, Jashin, I appreciate you both looking out for me."

She felt a soft affectionate breeze sweep past her as her longer hair was lifted softly by the wind. She turned heading into the West heading to the Rain and Grass countries. She had traversed this path many times before as she went to Suna to help their hospitals stabilize. She also had taken the time to inform Gaara of her impending departure from Konoha to only act as a traveling medic. She was honestly surprised at the high approval she received from her friends in Suna.

Sakura had gained a positive reputation even among the foreign nations where she became labeled a goddess among mortals. Ame loved using the title of young goddess for her when she had passed through healing many civilian and shinobi risking imprisonment by the council until Tsunade who lived at the time fighting for her on basis of the oath all medics take. The other Kage came and began to respecting their medics need to heal others once the Previous Hokage lectured the lot of them along with her own Village Council at length about the severity of the medic's oath and the depth of devotion Sakura would display holding true to it no matter what.

Tsunade pulled Sakura aside privately and scolded her for being so careless where she was proud to be put down by her former apprentice who stood her ground and used the exact arguments against Tsunade that Tsunade herself had presented to the council and other Kages. Neither Kage nor Apprentice cared that they had been watched at this time but, it was this sentiment that allowed Sakura to earn her divine title among the Rain village much to the God's dismay.

Akatsuki had been tempted, aside from Pein, to reach out to the young woman for help regarding some of the members' eyes. It was Pein's constant sulking that prevented Konan or Tobi from breaching the subject with him the past year or so. However Kisame noted Itachi's weakening sight and that increase in his injuries during missions, Konan felt now was the appropriate time to broach the issue since rumors from their people were spreading that the young goddess was returning to the region for a while.

"Pein, regardless of your dislike for the girl's title I believe we owe it to Obito, Shisui, and Itachi to get them proper medical treatment from this Goddess." She paused to allow him to absorb this information, "Whoever this girl is, our people speak of her with the same reverence they speak of you or me with. We are their rulers and protectors but, she is their healer and they love her for that."

The man sat pensively at his desk and asked, "Where is she heading now?" Konan smiled, "She is on the outskirts near our first base…I believe Hidan and Kakuzu are residing there for the duration of their mission." Pein's ringed eyes glanced at hers, "I will contact them and request they approach her with a reasonable offer."

Konan smiled happy with her friend's decision, "I'm sure you won't regret it Pein. I know I will appreciate some female company for a while at least."

~ Back with Sakura~

Sakura walked deep into the caves and sought out the old mansion hidden within. She remembered when her father mentioned that some people might be using it as their base since he gave them permission to when they saved him. Sakura was given a brief description of those present when the exchange occurred but, she knew he hadn't given her names on purpose.

The woman recently turned 16 and her pink hair was at the length of her mid shoulder blades. In mourning, Sakura allowed her hair to grow out in honor of her sensei who had always wanted to see her with long hair. She allowed her eyes to close as she entered the mansion she could tell there was two people there as well but, she would not disturb them as long as they respected her just the same.

Sakura opened a locked room that had been on reserve for her since she could remember the door only opening to her chakra. She entered the room quietly and began unpacking and reorganizing her pack to go and test then treat the epidemic that had been breaking out in the small village less than a day's travel from the caves. Sakura would continue to set up her medic bag as a knock sounded at her door. She moved and opened the door meeting a set of green eyes surrounded by a red sclera. Sakura smiled, "Hello Shinobi-san, I believe you met my father when I was a small girl. I am Sakura Haruno daughter of Kizashi Haruno. Can I help you?"

The masked man allowed his eyes to travel over the respectful younger woman. He recognized her both from his leader's description of the Goddess he and Hidan had been ordered to seek out as well as the photo Kizashi had left with them so long ago. "I know of you…I am Kakuzu. May I speak with you?"

Sakura looked pleased at his approach so he was able to relax as she opened, "Sure Kakuzu-san, what can I help you with?" She followed him towards where she sensed the second presence and his leader whom was still speaking. She entered the room following him and greeted the Shadows and the other Nin kindly, "Hello, I am Sakura Haruno…I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"Sakura-chan! I haven't had the luck of setting my eyes on you in years…you've grown more beautiful Sakura-chan you better be careful." A playful but easily recognized voice threw out as she turned excited and saw two familiar Sharingan eyes, "Shisui-nii and Itachi-nii! How are you? I hope you've been taking care of yourselves if not I will be kicking you butts when I see you."

"This is the fabled Goddess of Rain, Leader-sama. She is also the daughter of the man who gave us his mansion in the caves to use as our first base. Kizashi's daughter Sakura, as a matter of fact for those of you who hadn't been there at the time," Kakuzu introduced to cut through the questions. A raspy but deep chuckle added, "Damn, Konan was right you grew up to be a cutie how's your father, Princess?" The voice of a man with white eyes introduced.

Sakura smiled sadly, "It's just me now Shinobi-san…my father died when Orochimaru attacked the leaf during the Chunin Exams. My parents were crushed in our home by one of his summons." She paused and nodded respectfully, "Thank you for asking though. I'm sure my father would have appreciated the sentiment."

Sakura then turned to Kakuzu, "The people of Rain are still calling me a Goddess though? Where did they get that idea?" The older Nin chuckled and simply replied, "You showed a willingness to defy your leaders in order to fulfill the oath you took when you became a healer. By giving no quarter and healing friend or foe I wouldn't be shocked if other's showed you the same regard." Sakura groaned, "Oh man! More fan clubs…remind me to avoid anywhere but the hospitals and clinics in public while passing through if I can help it." She turned to face Leader-sama she assumed from the stern gaze, "Is there a reason you were searching for me?"

"Well, we were originally seeking medical care for our Sharingan users…are you familiar with the treatment?" The stern man asked and Sakura smiled, "I created the treatment after studying the Sharingan my former teammate Kakashi uses in battle. Tsunade observed the first treatments and we found that while not a complete cure as Sharingan users still use their eyes too often,"

Sakura turned to glare at the boys who chuckled at her stern glare. "I can make the blindness stop from completely taking over but, they will have to seek me out for treatment the more they use their eyes…if they don't come to me when they need once they go completely blind there will be nothing I can do to help." She paused, "I can't come immediately though there is a village near here where an epidemic is spreading among both the children and the elderly I need to find the source and treat it before the village suffers too many casualties."

A soft woman's voice responded, "We understand, do not hesitate to ask Kakuzu or Hidan to help if something goes awry while you treat them." Sakura smiled, "I should be okay but I appreciate the offer for assistance. I still have some preparation for testing to do so please excuse me."

Sakura politely moved from the room and returned to her own chambers leaving Hidan and Kakuzu along with the Akatsuki shadows watching after her. "Jashin is telling me she isn't to be harmed," Hidan commented curious as to why the Bloody God would demand this of him.

"Your God is demanding she be left alone? That isn't common is it?" Konan asked curiously. Hidan just observed, "Jashin prefers tainted selfish sacrifices…when we sacrifice the pure or the innocent his brother Jashoma becomes angry and he smites those who have done so." Hidan added to clarify, "Jashoma smites then and Jashin simply informs us when our brothers have fallen and why to remind us when we are told someone is off limits to keep it that way." The silver haired man scratched his neck, "I wonder is Shonbei knows anything about her."

"Now that contact has been made with the Goddess, who is apparently the daughter of our generous and unfortunately deceased benefactor I have additional orders for the both of you," Pein interjected to get them back on course. Kakuzu and Hidan paid close attention to their leader, "You will allow her to finish her objectives in the village and be her escorts to the village. I wish her to arrive to base with no pointless interruptions." His order was firm and exact and Kakuzu highly approved. "It will be done, Leader-sama."


	3. A Village in Need

Chapter 3: A Village in Need

Sakura after preparing all of her needed materials including spare cash and clothing she swiftly moved towards the local village outside of the caves. She saw the people in despair holding their loved ones and place a layer of chakra over her body like a shield as she entered the village clinic. She saw the disquiet among the patients as a stranger entered their midst and Sakura asked calmly, "Dr. Sarunobu? I am Sakura Haruno…what is the issue you've found?"

The doctor looked up from his patient in surprise and stuttered out, "The Healing Goddess? It's an honor these people are suddenly suffering from illness and many are experiencing spells of vomiting and other issues." Sakura nodded, "Do they suffer from fevers, cramping, and irritable digestion?" Sakura pulled out her testing equipment and looked down at the patient kindly. It was an elderly woman, "May I take some blood to test for some possible conditions?"

The woman offered a painful smile, "If it will help anyone even if it's too late for me…please save the children." Sakura gave a soft gaze, "I'll do everything I can." She gently withdrew the blood and began testing seeing some mixed results. As she waited for final readings she asked, "Have you quarantined the ill from the rest of the village separating the afflicted by severity of their symptoms?"

The doctor spoke quickly, "I have quarantined the elderly the young are being kept in their homes. The young children and the elderly are the only ones afflicted though which is strange." Sakura looked up sharply, "Were they eating anything differently or drinking differently than the younger adults? Anything they all shared in common?"

The doctor's aid was a younger adult, "There was a shortage of food some of our meat stock were ill and had to be put down. We gave the elderly and the children what was left of the healthy meats." Sakura paused all different scenarios running through her head. She turned to the nurse aid, "Tell the villagers who are able to round up the livestock, I have vials I want them to draw blood from each animal and also collect plant and water samples from all of their feeding and watering grounds."

The aid questioned, "Is that necessary? That seems extensive," The doctor glared at the aid, "Not if someone is polluting or deliberately making our people sick it's not. You have your orders Amaya…do it!" Amaya quickly took the supplies indicated to collect the samples and blood required. Sakura turned to the results of her blood test and sighed sadly, "This looks like sabotage…is there anyone who maybe would seek anything from this village or anyone suspicious that's been sighted recently?"

The doctor looked up sadly, "Wanting anything from our tiny village, I can't see that but a rather strange fellow passed through here a while ago…Black hair and strange golden eyes," Sakura tensed and froze as the snake sannin came to mind. "Was anyone traveling with him?" She asked for clarification. The doctor recalled, "A silver haired young man by the name of Kabuto and a rather broody fellow by the name of Sasuke if what I heard is accurate."

Sakura turned to the man serious as she continued to mix herbs to begin treating the victims, "Did they ask for anything from this village? Or take anyone?" The doctor thought to himself for a moment, "I've noticed some of the orphan children and those without kin have gone missing…I simply thought they left to avoid getting sick. You don't think they took them do you?"

Sakura paused uncertain, "I can't be sure but, I will treat those here and see what I can find out." Sakura thought back to the offer of the Leader. 'Note to self, speak with Kakuzu-san when I return to the mansion.' She mixed several different batches of her antidote and started by testing the medicine on the remainder of the blood she sampled from the woman in the hospital bed.

Amaya returned with several men and each had a different sample of plants or vials filled with blood or water in beakers. Sakura moved to clear a space on the counters and began inserting the testing strips in all the beakers with water and vials of blood. She then turned her attention to the plants to spot any poisonous herbs. Seeing none she turned to the blood and saw minuet traces of poison in their bodies except for two. The vials had been marked with colored strips and she smiled seeing the second strips were missing, "Who placed the strips on the animals as they drew the blood?"

A man stepped forward, "I did, I figured it would identify who was healthy and who was sick." Sakura smiled and held up a vial with the blue strip and a green one, "These two are the only healthy stock you have. I need you to mark on a map the locations you had retrieved them from, I also had the water markers with the same colors. Did the water beakers match?" The man seemed reassured, "Yes, Miss…will my family be okay?"

Sakura smiled with genuine care, "If I have anything to say about it they will." She turned back to the water beakers and found that like the cattle all but the blue and green sources were polluted. "Quarantine the sickly stock and enclose the areas and water sources of the healthy stock if you can. I want to contain this as quickly as possible."

The men quickly left to do as bid and Sakura turned to the doctor, "I'm going to leave the herbs in the order with the directions on how to create the mixture. I will head to the water sources that are polluted to see if I can find the source and clean the place up. Hopefully I can clean the source and prevent this from happening again to your village. Can your aid assistance in distributing the treatment to the villagers?"

The following day it came down to creating an action plan now that the problem was detected and isolated. The doctor smiled, "Amaya and I can handle the medicine if you can purify the water supply you will be saving the village and our food supply. What about replacing the livestock?" Sakura took a moment to think, "I have to return to my temporary residence near the caves. I will see if there is a way to replace livestock."


	4. Good News or Bad News First

Chapter 4: Good News or Bad News First

With that the medic nin left the hut and the doctor and his assistant were quick to provide the medicine and send the recovering people home while keeping watch over those who had worse symptoms. As the medic searched the watering holes she was able to locate what looked like abandoned sacks filled with the poisonous mixture and carefully removed the sacks from the water carefully to avoid being infected herself. Sakura then quickly sealed the poisonous plants away at each location performing a series of seals to cleanse the water supply and the surrounding area. She repeated this process several times in order to insure that the people of the village would be safe for the time being.

After all the watering holes tested clear of the toxic mixture she turned her attention to the livestock. She wasn't certain the animals could be saved and tested the original medicine and created two additional recipes to see if the livestock could be saved. Sakura was forced to acknowledge that they couldn't be saved and she removed them from the village to slaughter them away from the children's eyes. She then disposed of the bodies with a dissolving acid compound to prevent any further damage to the area's food supply.

She returned to the clinic and informed Dr. Sarunobu, "I was able to cleanse the water supplies, I tried to save the animals but, they were beyond recovery. Only two remained untainted by the mixture. How are the patients?"

Amaya smiled relieved, "Most of the children bounced back quickly with the liquefied antidote mixture. We have been using the ingested herbs for the elderly as it was easier on their stomachs. Everyone seems to be recovering just fine."

Dr. Sarunobu walked up and held his hand out to Sakura, "You truly are a blessing in the world of medicine Miss Haruno. Thank you for all of your help."

Sakura grinned as she packed up her equipment, "I will send word about the livestock in a day or so." She then left the village peacefully and headed to the caves to return to the mansion. As she arrived back at the mansion several hours later she quickly showered and changed before seeking out Kakuzu.

She found the man counting and sorting through books on what appeared to be a kitchen table. Sakura was hesitant to disturb the man and set to make tea and a light lunch she looked at him, "Would you like a sandwich and some tea?"

Kakuzu finished his stack and looked up, "That would be appreciated…how did it go at the village?" Sakura smiled, "I was able to find the cause but, there's good news and bad news…I may also need your help." Kakuzu appeared curious, "Bad news first," Sakura nodded, "Apparently Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke Uchiha passed through recently…the outbreak wasn't an illness. They were having their water supplies and livestock poisoned." She paused as he nodded in acknowledgement, "Good news is, I was able to cleanse and purify the watering holes and remove the poison. I created an antidote for the mixture also…the issue is all but two of their livestock were contaminated and unable to be cured."

Kakuzu nodded in understanding, "So the only issue remaining is replacing the lost livestock?" Sakura smiled, "I have the money if that's needed but, you know the area better than me…do you know anywhere nearby where we can barter for a decent amount of livestock to replace the ones lost?" Kakuzu nodded, "I know someone I will contact them and get a good price. I will then let you know the price per animal."

Sakura hopped over and hugged Kakuzu grateful before bouncing back to the boiled water to make the tea and finish the sandwiches for them to enjoy. Kakuzu simply shook his head smirking underneath his mask as the girl kept herself busy but quiet and slipped out after placing his meal next to him. He continued counting the rest of the money and sorting the budget into different categories putting aside a little extra for the expense of the mission in case it was needed for livestock.

Sakura returned to her room to rest for the evening and minded her own sealing her door shut for the night. What she didn't realize was that a group of 4 guys were heading over to the base to greet the pinkette as a morning surprise. Kakuzu and Hidan were more than happy to allow this to happen however Kakuzu admitted to himself, 'I will miss the girl…respectful and polite but, strangely affectionate.'

As the four men entered the building a man hefted his large sword from his back and moved to his designated room to clean the blade off after the mission. The three remaining members sought out Kakuzu first and were updated to the success of the mission so far as well as updating them on her final task to complete it. Tobi offered to go to the village a day away using his technique to barter for the livestock.

Soon enough only two younger men were left with the miser, "So Kakuzu, what do you think of Sakura-chan so far?" Kakuzu looked up at the youngest Uchiha and answered easily, "She is polite, efficient, respectful, and willing to get dirty to get the job done right. I have no issues with the girl…she is a rarity."

Shisui smirked and ribbed Itachi playfully, "Aw Itachi looks like we might have to compete for Sakura-chan's attention. Even the Miser likes her." Shisui continued to snicker not realizing he was being laid into with matching glares by both the men present. Hidan walked into the room looking frustrated as all hell and Itachi asked Kakuzu, "What is going on with Hidan?"

Kakuzu glanced baleful at his partner before explaining, "Apparently, his god refuses to speak to him of the reason why she is considered off limits to him. He is frustrated to say the least…" Itachi nodded in understanding, "He is highly ranked normally he wouldn't be denied the information."

Shisui slipped out and headed toward the room where he sensed her chakra inside he touched the door lightly and smiled, 'Same old Sakura-chan, really smart and keeping guard at all times. Sleep well Little Sister.'

ZIL: Thank you for pointing out the CH 3 posted 2 times I have fixed it!


	5. A Priest's Malfunction, Family Reunited

Chapter 5: A Priest's Malfunction, Family Reunited

Sakura woke up in the early morning hours and quickly moved to her private shower that was part of her rooms. She happily dressed for the day and headed towards the kitchen hiding her signature as she approached to see quite excited that her brothers were in the room.

Sakura glomped onto the closest one of her brothers, and she happily squealed caring nothing for appearances, "Ita-nii! I'm so happy to see you!" She was relentless in her squeezing causing Itachi to struggle for a few moments before surrendering with a slight pout as he munched on his dango. Itachi knew that he would not be escaping her embrace unless he was rescued by Shisui.

Hidan glared at the hyper pinkette until he was smacked upset the head by his partner, "Ass," he muttered unhappily under his breath as Kakuzu told him firmly, "Just be quiet and don't start any trouble for them."

Kisame seemed heartily entertained by the little fairy girl just as he'd been entertained by her picture when she was a child. 'She seems like a nice one…Itachi certainly doesn't give her the dirty looks he gives the other girls.' He watched his partner with interest, 'Is Itachi finally experiencing puberty?' He watched Itachi lightly pat her head and say softly, "Hello Imouto-chan…I heard you were busy yesterday." Kisame sighed, 'Nope, he just sees her as a sibling…my hopes have been dashed again. Poor kid, he'll figure it out eventually.'

Sakura was happy to cuddle her brother for a while before she hopped over to Shisui who swept her into his arms spinning her. "Imouto-chan, Imouto-chan, my sweet Imouto-chan," Shisui sang as he playfully spun her around the kitchen. Itachi just watched until Kisame said somewhat concerned, "Hey Shisui chill out before you make her sick from all the spinning."

Shisui pouted as he placed Sakura down who jumped onto his back just pleased to be with her brothers again. 'I missed Shisui and Itachi…since Mom and Dad died. I was all alone.' Sakura thought to herself as she listened on the conversation between Kisame and Shisui about whether or not being a tough cookie had any impact on whether or not she would get sick from dizziness. 'Same old Shisui,' She thought fondly before she opened her eyes and smiled at the atmosphere. She looked around and saw 3 newcomers before asking, "Shisui…who's your partner?"

Shisui smirked, "Aw looking for prince charming already? I'm hurt Imouto-chan," Sakura blushed and grumbled; "I asked who your partner was…the hell does that have to do with prince charming. Jerk," She hopped down and claimed one of the empty seats between Kisame and Kakuzu leaving the last chair open. Itachi smirked, "Obito or Tobi is Shisui's partner, and they use their missions for brotherly bonding time when given the chance." Sakura smiled, "That's good to hear so where is Obito?"

Shisui cried out as if heartbroken, "Itachi-chan, she seeks the prince her father feared. We must force the fiendish brother of mine away from the precious princess in honor of Kizashi's memory!" Sakura and Itachi both gave a deadpan stare at Shisui as Sakura continued blushing at his teasing, "Shut up Shisui, Obito is not fiendish; he's always been polite and charming to me!"

"Now what do we have here? Our ninja princess is defending my honor when I'm away," A deeper voice trickled in from behind causing Sakura to turn around beaming, "Obi!" She quickly moved to wrap her arms around him happy to see her childhood crush again. She pulled back with a happy flushed face, "Been taking good care of yourself I hope?"

Obito chuckled and bowed placing an exaggerated kiss on her hand, "Anything for the Pretty Flower," he added enjoying as she chuckled just like she did as a younger girl. He laughed lightly as Tobi, "Cherry-chan is blushing, Tobi thought Cherry-chan wouldn't be so quick to blush by now," Sakura pulled her hand away trying to hide her flushed face, "Obi! Why do you and Shisui tease me so?"

Sakura moved over to hide between Kisame and Itachi whining playfully, "Ita-nii, Kisa-chan…make them stop picking on me!" Itachi just placed one of his precious dango sticks in her mouth to silence her causing everyone else to gaze amazed at the Uchiha. He just glared at the two brothers, "Shame on you picking on Imouto-chan in such a way. It's rather obvious that the men in leaf don't know how to treat a lady of her caliber and she refused to lower her standards…either deliver or behave."

Sakura just looked enjoyed her dango not seeing the embarrassed and sheepish gazes of the other two Uchiha as Kisame and Kakuzu remained entertained by the spectacle. She then gave Shisui and Obito a final glare before kissing Itachi on the forehead, "I have a few things I need to check on in my room Ita-nii. I will check your eyes when I come back."

Sakura left the room and Obito and Shisui looked slightly guilty by the slump in their shoulders as they watched after her. Obito turned to Kakuzu and informed him, "They offered 6 cattle 3 males and 3 females all adults and breed able for a total sum of 2,400 Ryo." Kakuzu seemed pleased with the price and provided the cash, "Take this to them they offered a better price than I expected and she wants them to have the livestock before winter."

Thankfully it was mid-summer so Obito gave the money to Shisui who glared, "You have the best eyes little brother plus, I told the owners to be expecting you." Shisui grumbled but left to do as bid by his partner as Obito rested at the table. Kisame looked over at Obito and asked, "You normally flirt with younger girls? You didn't seem the type,"

Obito froze and replied, "Do you remember the scarring I had under this mask?" Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu and Hidan all stared at him, "Had?" They all questioned simultaneously.

Obito reached up his hand and removed the mask to show his flawless unscarred face. Everyone looked at him in shock not sure of how to handle the difference. "The first time in years I showed my face to anyone outside this organization…and this little 12 year old girl walks up with the gentlest touch, the sweetest eyes, and healed the scars until they no longer existed. She didn't react in disgust," He sighed and looked up fondly smiling at the memory, "She said and I quote, 'There now you're all better…I knew you were hiding a handsome face under that mask of yours Tobi,' and she did it with the sweetest smile on her face and the cutest giggle."

He grinned at peace with himself, "Kizashi of course begged me not to steal her heart so young, mourning his daughter's innocence. She reacted like any child would and became flustered at his suggestion that I was already in love with a 12 year old child." He chuckled as Itachi smirked, "You play flirted with her then too didn't you?"

Obito grinned boyishly, "Shamelessly so, I even kissed her on the cheek telling Kizashi I'd steal her from him when she's older. I still remember her response to her mother as I left. This little 12 year old said so honestly, 'Mom...is it just me or are unique Uchiha like Shisui-nii and Obito incredibly dangerous to girls like us.' It was the cutest reaction I had ever heard. If flirting with her a little makes her feel special and keeps her smiling…then it's worth it."

Itachi added pensively, "You should be careful when flirting so lightly Obito…she may actually grow to fall in love with you. She is young and mature after all. Be careful not to play with her emotions." Obito placed his mask back on and said, "Tobi is a good boy, Tobi won't hurt the pretty Cherry-chan!" He then charged off to find the young woman leaving the team in the kitchen staring after him in amazement.

Hidan stared after him and asked his partner, "The hell…what makes that girl so special? Seriously I want to know!" Itachi stared after with a concerned gaze, 'I pray Sakura doesn't end up hurt by one of us…she's precious and should be protected. She was their miracle after all.'

Hidan stood and charged in the opposite direction heading to his room to try and wrestle answers from Jashin-sama. The lack of information was going to make him do something stupid and he'd rather avoid making the gods angry if he could help it. He liked his immortal existence after all and didn't want to lose it over a young girl.


	6. Revelations, Sworn to Secrecy

Recap:

Hidan stood and charged in the opposite direction heading to his room to try and wrestle answers from Jashin-sama. The lack of information was going to make him do something stupid and he'd rather avoid making the gods angry if he could help it. He liked his immortal existence after all and didn't want to lose it over a young girl.

Chapter 6: Revelations, Sworn to Secrecy

Hidan was heading down to his room to pray before the shrine of Jashin in frustration. The man's magenta shaded eyes glazed with an annoyed fire in his reflection. He swiftly drew his circle and began the ritual which would allow him to communicate with Jashin himself. Hidan knew the girl was different for Jashin to have even taken note but, he never got so little information on someone under the god's protection before. He swiftly began the ritual his frustration palpable in the air around him.

~Within the Realm of Jashin~

Hidan took a deep breath and opened his eyes to face Jashin who sat on his throne with a blood red gaze full of amusement. He bowed and greeted the god, "Jashin-sama, I live to serve."

"Rise Hidan, ask your questions and I will answer within reason." The powerful voice of the god brooked no arguments. He allowed his servant to sit comfortably and waited to hear his priest's questions.

"Who is this Sakura Haruno to you…and why is she under your protection?" Hidan asked directly he and other followers of Jashin were not one to bandy words. Jashin smirked in appreciation of that trait in his servants he didn't usually enjoy word games.

"What do you know of the way of the gods, Hidan?" Jashin asked wanting the priest to confirm his knowledge. Hidan replied, "A god exists among mortals for 3 mortal lives before ascending and taking their place among their divine brethren. Why?"

Jashin waved a vision into place and told his servant, "Watch carefully and you will have the answers you seek."

Hidan remained transfixed as he watched over the naming of Jashira and her placement with the Harunos his eyes widening in disbelief. 'How did we not know of her until now?' Normally all followers of the gods are told when a young god is placed among mortals. He continued viewing the key points of the young goddesses only human life until the moment she came to meet him at the mansion. He smirked at the flirting Tobi did when she was a kid.

"Adorable…wasn't she?" Jashin asked softness to his tone Hidan hadn't heard before. Hidan chuckled, "She still is…you should have seen her with the Uchiha punks when they showed up today. She was happy and shoving affection at them all. Still easy for Obito to fluster too."

Jashin witnessed the memory with pleasure as his servant recalled it while in his realm. He sympathized with his niece as she was teased by the older but charming man. He saw a glint in Sakura's eyes with the older man he saw with no one else. 'Claimed your young heart already has he, be careful Jashira.'

Jashin chuckled darkly, "Oh yes, Obito has always had a way with her since she was a young genin she had felt nothing but fondness for him. It worries me but, I must let her live her mortal life her way…she won't have another one like her predecessors did."

Hidan looked to Jashin, "Why didn't we know she was existing? Normally you tell us immediately when there are young gods in the world of mortals."

Jashin sighed, "She is my brother's only child and he as a god of life and healing receives more praises than other gods. Some become angry and would send their servants to target her out of envy. The silence if for her protection Hidan... I expect the same from you. Is that understood?"

Hidan bowed to the death god with relief that now he knew he could protect her without exposing her to others in the mortal realm. He asked a final question, "Should I keep her from becoming too close with the others Jashin-sama?"

Jashin opened his eyes from their restful position, "No Hidan, as this will be her only mortal life she needs to live, make her mistakes, and love as she desires. Once she takes my brother's place…she will not get another chance."

Hidan nodded before returning to his body in consciousness before he heard a slight giggle behind him, "Had a nice chat with Jashin-sama, Hidan-san?" Sakura sat there on his bed relaxing as Obito sat next to her his mask on. Hidan took a deep breath and said, "Yes as a matter of fact I did…I get it now."

Sakura allowed her eyes to meet his and silently observe the promise of secrecy in his gaze. She was pleased to see that the frustrated glare was gone from his gaze and nodded slightly to herself. Sakura smiled before hopping off the bed with Obito following after, "I'm glad that knowing makes you feel better…later Hidan-san! Come on Obi lets go raid the dango stash!" Tobi snickered as he followed the young pinkette to enjoy some sweet treats. She had already taken a look at Itachi's eyes and planned on waiting until everyone else was asleep before addressing Tobi's since he doesn't like to take his mask off in front of others.


	7. Sweet Saboteurs, Challenge Posed

Re-Cap

 _Sakura smiled before hopping off the bed with Obito following after, "I'm glad that knowing makes you feel better…later Hidan-san! Come on Obi lets go raid the dango stash!" Tobi snickered as he followed the young pinkette to enjoy some sweet treats. She had already taken a look at Itachi's eyes and planned on waiting until everyone else was asleep before addressing Tobi's since he doesn't like to take his mask off in front of others._

Chapter 7: Sweet Saboteurs, Challenge Posed

Sakura was sneaking into the fridge to steal the stash of delicious dango that Itachi stored in the fridge. She then saw a box with his name on it and without Tobi noticing slipped a note in with money for twice the amount of dango since she stole the last of his. She giggled as Tobi bounced around with the dango and decided to lead him back to her room which was on the private family wing side of the house.

As the duo entered the bedroom Sakura closed and sealed the door so no one would interrupt them. She sat on her bed with Tobi munching on the stolen treasure while she simply relaxed with the older Uchiha happily, 'I won't always have this so I might as well enjoy it while it lasts…' She thought to herself a little bitter. 'Of course he's being manipulated by Madara and I have to find a way to help without making an enemy of him.'

Tobi was content to relax with the pinkette enjoying the warm and relaxed atmosphere in the room with her. He could tell Sakura wanted to bring something up with him but he knew pushing her before she was ready wasn't wise. He gave a little flinch when she accidently tickled him near his hip and heard her giggle in response. He poked her in retaliation and was forced to whine in defeat when she didn't even flinch as her eyes twinkled up at him in amusement and…concern?

"What are you so worried about Cherry-chan? Tobi will make it better!" He asked being silly causing her to smile. Sakura moved up and cuddled him warmly, "I'm worried about a few things…let Cherry-chan see your eyes and handsome face Obi."

Tobi held a small smile as she gently removed his mask to see his face and smirked as she blushed, "Well?" His voice returned to its deeper register where Sakura just gave a light smile a soft look in her eyes, "You haven't changed Obi…you're as handsome as you were the day we met. Now sit still and let me check your eyes."

Sakura gently placed her hands at Obito's temples ignoring his smirking countenance. Her chakra gently traveled from her fingertips into his eyes allowing her to map out the optical pathways to all the nerves attaching to his eyes. She saw a small amount of build-up that she was quick to clear with her gentle practiced touch. She moved closer kneeling around his legs straddling his lap almost when her chakra brushed against a sensitive set of nerves causing him to groan.

Sakura so focused didn't realize the effect she was having on Obito who struggled to stay still. Her position placed her slightly above him and her chest was in line with his gaze. Obito placed his hands at her sides gripping her carefully biting his lip to stop himself from moaning. 'I didn't realize healing could feel like this!' Sakura suddenly withdrew her chakra gently and commented, "Careful not to overuse your Sharingan. The more you use its Mangekyo stage the worse the damage is and the quicker it happens."

Sakura began to move back when her chakra filled hand landed on his chest lightly and he moaned from the sudden contact causing her to move back, "I'm so sorry I forgot most medics chakra doesn't feel like mine! Are you okay Obi?"

Obito shuddered slightly relieved for his loose clothing and laughed lightly, "I'm fine Sakura…I didn't know healing could feel like that."

Sakura blushed and admitted quietly, "That's because normally it's not meant to…my chakra reacts differently to you then others because we are," She paused to think of the best term, "We are what Tsunade would call chakra compatible. Our chakra signatures mesh well and complement each other…it's not common and can cause adverse sensations."

Obito chuckled and clarified, "You mean it can cause an aroused state?" Sakura blushed and nodded in agreement, "That is one of the things it can do. I'm sorry I normally test the chakra network before getting to work. I'll understand if you want a different medi-" Obito cut her off chuckling and pulling her back into straddling his lap, "I don't need another medic. I like having you around Blossom."

Sakura smiled with her eyes closed and placed her forehead against Obito's shoulder while saying softly, "I like being around you too Obito…but," She sat up and met his gaze her eyes hard, "Don't play games with me." She gestured between them, "I know you like to play flirt you did it plenty when I was a kid but, don't be so intimate if you don't mean to truly see it going somewhere." Her voice was kind but firm as Obito's eyes widened in surprise.

Sakura continued quietly as if they might be overheard but Obito could hear the plea in her softened tone, "I'm not a child Obito. I'm not going to blush and laugh it off any more like I did as a kid. I've always liked the time we spent hanging out together and playing pranks." She started fidgeting with her fingers as she continued, "You're a smart and fun guy Obito but, you're experienced and have seen so many things that I'm just learning about. So don't play with me that way…if you mean it then it's okay but, if you don't mean it. Then stop the flirting before someone gets hurt." Sakura pulled herself off of his lap and stood to go into a drawer in the dresser she pulled out a chain with her clan crest as a pendant and held it out to him.

Obito took the necklace curious and looked up at Sakura uncertain, "Sakura what is it?" He didn't want to scare her out of finishing knowing it took guts to confront him this way. 'Brave girl…no she's a woman now. Even if, she lacks the same experiences that I've lived through.'

Sakura nodded at the necklace, "Here's what I propose you wear that chain for a whole month…it's your get out of jail free card. If you flirt with me the whole month and don't return that necklace to me I will consider you a formal suitor." She held up her hand to prevent him from interrupting her, "If at the end of the month you return the necklace to me I will know you aren't interested in a relationship with me and the flirting comes to a full stop."

Sakura gestured almost nervously, "This is done in a way that's private so no one else sees anything amiss and no feelings get hurt. Fair?"

Obito allowed his eyes to soften as he put the necklace on before standing up and moving over to Sakura. His soft hands framing her cheeks gently he kissed her temple with a soft acceptance of her terms, "Fair Sakura-chan," He wrapped his arms around the young woman who seemed to sink into his embrace in relief as he accepted her terms.

'No more games Sakura-chan…I just hope you know what you're in for with me. Once the suit is formalized and I return a gift to you with my crest I will never let you go.' He took a deep breath of her spring fresh scent and held her closer, 'I already lost Rin because I didn't take my chance. I won't make that mistake twice.'

Sakura muttered a final phrase that made Obito begin to think, "It is better to face the cruelty or reality and fight for a better life, then to exist in an eternal lie. I'd rather you make a decision for us and stick to it."


	8. Family Meeting, a Talk between Brothers

Chapter 8: Family Meeting, a Talk between Brothers

Shisui had returned with the livestock to have Sakura take to the village the following day. Sakura was happily preparing for her trip to the little town. Shisui took the time to notice a slight tension in Itachi's stance as he glanced between Obito and Sakura. He stood next to his cousin and whispered, "What's on your mind Itachi? Did something happen?"

Both Itachi and Shisui were still loyal to the leaf and trying their hardest to save their relative from Madara in the process. Neither had much luck so far, he was tightly entwined with Madara and his plans as he had been for several years but, neither of the younger Uchiha knew how to broach the subject. Itachi motioned to his necklace and said quietly, "Look at the necklace Obito is wearing and you tell me what you think it means."

Shisui was quick to place a smile on his face and tap Itachi on the back lightly getting a glare in exchange before laughing lightly and moving over to greet his amused older brother. "Not even back 10 minutes and already you have Itachi glaring at you…how do you do it?" Tobi asked curious.

Shisui shrugged with a boyish grin, "It's my charm, so what have you been up to while I've been gone brother, mine?" He looked sharply at the necklace before glancing at his brother in curiosity. Tobi knew what his brother really wanted to know and now he realized that was what Itachi had been concerned about all this time the past week.

The day after Sakura gave him the necklace several of the guys saw it for what it was a claim on him by Sakura. None commented on it but, Kisame and Kakuzu both shared a bit of curiosity in regards to how it started between them. Tobi had politely asked them to hold their tongues for now. He said softly, "Grab Itachi and meet in my room Little Brother, we can talk safely there."

Shisui nodded and watched as his brother left the room. He grinned and moved back to Itachi gesturing his head to follow, "Come on Itachi you owe me some hangout time before we're all healed and have to leave." Itachi sighed and followed his cousin as Kakuzu, Hidan, and Kisame watched curious.

"What's with those heathens?" Hidan asked being nosy and dodging his partners swift attempts at beheading him again for interrupting his counting.

Kisame shrugged, "Who knows those three Uchihas sure are shifty at the best of times…hard to get a clear read on them." The infamous swordsman picked up his sake bottle and took a large gulp from it before relaxing back in his chair minding his own business.

Kakuzu merely thought to himself, 'As long as nothing breaks and I don't have repairs to pay for I don't care what they're up to.' He paused in between budget category counts when he felt Sakura approach and looked up. "Sakura, taking the livestock to the village a little early I assume?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes I figure the sooner I take the livestock the less of your Leader's time gets wasted waiting for everything to be handled. Time is money after all." Kakuzu gave a smile beneath his mask approving of her respect for other's time and obligations. "You are correct I suppose we will be seeing you in several hours then?" Sakura was happy to agree, "Of course, I'll deliver the livestock we can have a nice meal tonight and rest up before departing tomorrow." She then proceeded out the door with Kisame following after, "Wait for me pinky! I got something to get in town so I'll go with you."

~In Obito's Room~

Obito sat calmly on his bed as his brother and cousin sat there glaring holes into him. He had a feeling they were concerned about the necklace from the pointed glance his brother delivered after greeting him. It wasn't a long shot to realize that both would recognize her clan symbol and understand the statement.

Shisui moved forward and tapped the necklace, "So what happened between you and Imouto-chan while I was gone?" He sat back crossing his arms with Itachi still waiting for an answer. Itachi sat and nodded towards Shisui indicating his agreement with the question.

Obito nodded, "Fair enough, this necklace is something I am going to wear for a period of one month…call it a test run if you will. I can flirt and be close to Sakura without a need to be reserved. At the end of the month I make a choice…keep the necklace and become a formal suitor for Sakura's hand." He paused to make sure the boys were following which with the widening of their eyes they were following just fine. "Or," he emphasized, "I return the necklace at the end of the month and stop my flirting all together staying just friends."

Itachi commented, "What are your intentions? You do know Madara's new world will have no place for Sakura in it? She would never agree to an eternal illusion…an eternal lie." He allowed his eyes to stare point blank at his older relative who stiffened in alarm.

Shisui nodded in agreement, "He's right…Sakura seeks to heal the world and make the real world a better place by helping as many people as she can. If she discovers Madara's plan she would die fighting to protect her patients from his intentions."

Obito sat frozen with horror, 'They're both right…Sakura-chan would cease to exist in the eternal Mangekyo. If she didn't die fighting for her patients. She would die to protect her friend Naruto who was the 9 tailed Jinchuriki.' He closed his eyes and sighed, "What am I supposed to do about this?"

Itachi and Shisui shared a serious and sympathetic glance, "Well," Shisui started. "It sounds to us like you have a choice to make Obito," Itachi said firmly. Both looked at Obito who looked up at them and Shisui said faintly, "Wait until the end of the month and decide like this…you stay with Sakura and keep the necklace you know you can't side with Madara."

Itachi finished for them all, "If you choose to give her up though…you can never go back because she would never join Madara's organization and fight for his goal."

Obito replied, "It is better to face the cruelty or reality and fight for a better life, then to exist in an eternal lie…I think I understand," He placed his fingers against his necklace, 'Sakura you're wise beyond your years…I hope I choose right. For both our sakes.'


	9. A Village's Hope Restored

Chapter 9: A Village's Hope, Another Journey Begins

Sakura and Kisame were well on their way to the village with the oxen following after them easily. It only took a few hours with the oxen following to arrive at the village gates where the man who labeled the livestock before recognized her, "Ah Sakura-sama! Thank you for all the help you have given our village is there anything we can do to repay you?"

Sakura smiled gently and asked, "Mind helping me guide the oxen where you want them?" The man was more than happy to lead the woman who saved the lives of the children and village elders to the grazing fields. She asked kindly, "How is everyone doing? Feeling much better I hope."

The man smiled, "My name is Shirogane, and you managed to save my nephew and several others children." Sakura gave a big smile, "I'm glad I was able to help everyone. It's a bright light in the lives of jaded adults to see the children playing in the streets."

Shirogane could only nod in agreement as he waved at the men guarding the last two oxen in their fields. He counted the males and females and was ecstatic, "Are they able to breed?" Sakura smirked, "Yes, we made sure we got quality livestock so you could maintain your village's needs. Take good care of them."

Sakura then happily popped her head in the clinic and smiled seeing the old woman she treated along with Amaya and Dr. Sarunobu. She greeted them all warmly, "Well everyone here seems to be looking healthy and spry again!"

The woman turned and smiled in greeting, "Sakura-sama…thank you for helping our little village. If not for you I fear what would have happened to our home." Sakura just gave the elder woman a warm hug, "I like helping people and I do what I can no matter where I go as long as it's in my abilities to do so."

Dr. Sarunobu stretched out his freshly cleaned hands to shake with Sakura, "Good to see you Sakura. If not for your connections we may not have been able to make it through the winter. You've given this small village a chance. It's more than what many others would have done the same."

Sakura gave a grin, "Like I said, I do what I can where I can." She gave a quick hand shake to Amaya who was much more open and relieved, "Good luck on your travels Sakura-san" Sakura nodded and waved as she exited the clinic, "Goodbye everyone take care!"

Sakura raced back to the village entrance in order to meet up with Kisame who had a satchel of things and Sakura smiled, "You ready to go Kisame-san?" The large man chuckled and began walking, "Off to the base we'll rest tonight and get ready for the trip in the morning. It will take us a while to get back to the main base where you will be treating everyone."

Sakura smiled and happily hopped along both easily able to get back to the base in quicker time with nothing slowing them down. As the entered the house Sakura was swept away for a game by Shisui and Itachi leaving Obito pouting in the kitchen.

To avoid hearing complaints Kisame handed Obito a cutting board, a knife, and vegetables. "Get chopping Tobi; let the kids have their game with her and you can go back to hogging her later tonight." Obito simply did as instructed and found himself quickly dicing the food in to bite-sized pieces before placing then in a bowl to hand off to Kisame who was prepping the meat and the broth to begin the dinner for the night.

That night the whole group enjoyed the delicious stew as Sakura complimented Kisame on his cooking skills, "This is amazing…wish I could cook like this," Sakura seemed a little down. Kisame quirked an eyebrow at her in disbelief, "You can't cook? I don't believe it everyone can cook something,"

Sakura pouted and blushed with shame and embarrassment, "I can't cook…the few times I tried even following directions I managed to burn everything." Her pout and complaint caused the table to burst into chuckles as Kakuzu patted her head softly, "You can't do everything, just focus on what you can do and work on the things you aren't good at as you go along."

Tobi grinned and cuddled Sakura adding, "Cherry-chan doesn't have to cook, Tobi can cook for Cherry-chan!" The older members at the table just snickered as the other Uchiha boys screamed as if tortured, "NO! Tobi can't cook, no cooking Tobi!"

Sakura giggled at the horror struck faces before whispering to Tobi and Kakuzu, "Obi did you deliberately make them sick once or something? Anything you cooked when you stayed with my family came out perfect," Tobi winked and said back, "Maybe!"

That evening Sakura and Obito retired together in Sakura's room after making sure everything they needed was packed and curled up together to sleep. Sakura quickly whispered a soft, "Good Night Obi," while Obito stayed awake to watch the younger woman sleep so peacefully in his arms. He looked at the ceiling before closing his eyes thinking to himself, 'This is nice…I could get used to this.'

The other members finished all their final checks to make sure that nothing would be left to spoil or collect dirt and grime once they left. This house technically belonged to Sakura and her family even if she was the only one who remained from the clan. Itachi and Shisui went to sleep after finishing cleaning in the kitchen since Kisame did the cooking.

Kakuzu was packing away the rest of the budget books that he had finished counting before bed. Hidan just returned to his room and saw the mess left from a recent sacrifice and said, "Oh shit…I guess I'm not sleeping tonight. Leader will try to find a way to kill me if I leave this mess."


	10. Another Journey, Shisui's Realization

Chapter 10: Another Journey Begins, Shisui's Realization

Sakura was eager to travel alongside her old friends and her current beau who was thinking deeply about something. She smiled and left his side to approach Shisui who was happy to spend time placing her in between him and Itachi both engaging her in a game of I Spy as they travelled.

Kisame was pleasantly surprised to see the with the young woman his partner would come out of his shell more. He noted, Itachi was able to express himself with Sakura and his cousin Shisui who both enjoyed teasing the youngest Uchiha among them. He simply sighed as it seemed that Samehada liked Sakura's chakra and continuously tried to reach her causing a whining sound that made everyone pause and stare at him. He quickly pointed to his sword, "Samehada did that no me!"

Sakura moved towards the sword and asked calmly, "What does your sword take?" Kisame looked quizzically at her and slapped Samehada as she tried to reach Sakura again. "What do you mean what does she take?" Sakura blinked and looked up at him, "Kubikiribocho takes blood to fix itself. What does Samehada take?"

Kisame just answered, "Chakra…Samehada likes chakra." Sakura smiled and placed a glowing hand on Samehada offering a little chakra without being drained to exhaustion like most of her victims. Kisame just switched from staring at Sakura in disbelief to staring at Samehada who was purring in satisfaction. Sakura smiled, "That should tide her over until next time!"

Sakura happily bounced towards Tobi who just cuddled her exclaiming about her cuteness and being friendly to a mean sword. Kisame just mumbled to Samehada feeling a bit put out, "Traitor…all these years I take care of you and the second someone willingly gives you chakra you ignore me." Samehada simply retained the satisfied purring content to ignore the grumbling of her master.

Itachi was torn between feeling sympathetic for his partner or being amused by the ease Sakura showed giving the sword her chakra. Most people don't enjoy the sensation of their chakra being removed from them. 'Maybe because she offered it freely that Samehada didn't cause her any harm.'

Tobi was happy to cuddle his little flower as he chuckled under his breath at the complaints from Kisame. He looked down at Sakura with warmth in his chest but a twisting in his gut. 'I have a chance at being happy…but is being happy enough to break the promise I made to Rin?' He continued to be honest about his affections while they travelled still thinking deeply about the difficult choice he would have to make.

Sakura was more than happy to allow Tobi to hold onto her since she knew when the month was over he could choose to return the necklace and give up on them. She had heard the stories of what happened that fateful day at Kanabi Bridge and knew that he may never be able to let go of his feelings for Rin who had meant so much to him that he was ready to die for her.

Shisui just continued moving knowing that now all choices would lie in Obito's hands, 'I just hope you make the right choice…Obito." He moved to pester Itachi who was now glaring at him for his attempts at humor. Even now Shisui only have listened to his lecture agreeing when suddenly Kakuzu and Hidan started to guffaw at his expense. Shisui leveled a glare at Itachi and demanded hotly, "What did you just say?"

Itachi allowed an amused smirk to dance on his lips, "If you were paying attention you would have known already since you agreed with the statement," Shisui growled and turned his puppy pout eyes onto Sakura who seemed amused and intrigued.

"I didn't realize you swung that way Shisui…I hope your poor leader knows he has an," Sakura paused with an interested glint in her eyes, "Admirer of his derriere so that he can protect himself as needed." He could see his brother's shoulders shaking as he laughed when a horrifying thought struck him.

Shisui paled and looked at Itachi who was smirking, "Yes Shisui, is Leader aware of your…" Itachi paused running his eyes predatorily up and down his cousin's person, "designs upon his person?" The flirtatious Uchiha squeaked in horror as he ran ahead unable to come with a clever comeback against his cousin, 'Itachi I swear I will get you back for this…I'm never going to live this down." He had embarrassed tears streaming down his face humorously, 'In front of Imouto-chan too….WHY!'

Sakura calmed down from her giggle fit and enjoyed the entertainment that group had from that display. She looked over at Itachi who seemed like the cat that got the canary, "Tachi-nii…that was mean. Poor Shisui!" She simply smiled as Itachi glanced at her almost repentant but the glint in his eyes couldn't be mistaken for anything more than utter victory.

Itachi shrugged, "Me thinks he doth protest too much…Imouto-chan." That simple response sent Sakura into stitches as she would have fallen to the ground in the midst of her laughter if Obito hadn't lifted her up. Itachi smirked in victory enjoying the freedom of his heart sister's laughter brightening the day that otherwise would have remained boring and silent.

~Back at the Main Ame Base~

Pein sneezed and Konan took a quick glance at him, "Everything alright Pein?"

Pein waited a moment before simply shrugging, "Someone must have been discussing me in conversation." Konan seemed amused at the insinuation into the old superstition and chuckled, "Whatever you say Pein,"

Pein glanced at Konan who seemed particularly content, "Spend time with Madara?" Konan was able to smile lightly, "Yes, we don't get many opportunities to spend time without a disturbance. Silence is a gift around here to be appreciated as is privacy."

Pein simply hummed in agreement glad his sister figure was happy even if imagining her with the Oldest Uchiha was a bit disturbing. He returned to reading the reports and requests he had to tend with a Kage of Rain and Leader of the Akatsuki.

~Back on the Road with Shisui~

Shisui pouted to himself as he headed down the road thinking hotly to himself, 'I do not have to hots for Leader-sama…though he is interesting to look at.' Shisui began imagining his piercing gaze, his dominating tone, the graceful movements of his body decorated artistically with piercings. Shisui froze in place, 'Oh dear god…I have the hots for Leader-sama!' Shisui was forced to move forward carefully trying to come up with thoughts that would make his pants feel a little less tight. He grumbled aloud, "I hate it when Itachi's right…he's always right!"

ZIL: So here's the first 10 Chapters of HoG as promised. I will post a notice on the other story to let everyone know who followed it for that exact purpose. Please Read and Review I love hearing from you all and I hope you enjoy this story…its only just begun.


	11. Journey to Ame, Shisui's Struggle

**ZIL: Hello lovely Readers! I hope you all enjoy these next few chapters of Heart of a Goddess! I look forward to reading your opinions as the story unfolds please let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 11: Journey to Ame, Shisui's Struggle**

As time passed the days blended together on the road, Sakura smiled as she patiently maintained the eyes of her friends not able to do a full treatment but able to care for them. She had a habit of sticking close to Kisame who reminded her of a gruffer version of her father. The shark-man noticed her staying close to him at times when Tobi was busy with other things and said nothing but he did seem curious even while unbothered.

Itachi and Shisui shared looks of fondness towards their pinkette friend as she stayed close to Kisame. Both could see the mannerisms that made Sakura feel right at home with the man but stayed silent knowing that she would tell him in her own time. Shisui however kept rolling back to his thoughts from the beginning of the journey. What started as harmless teasing became a source of disquiet for him. He was unsure when his thoughts towards Leader-sama had changed only that they had. He much like his brother Obito would have a very difficult decision to make when the time came.

Sakura watched as Hidan complained again rolling her eyes before snickering as Kakuzu went through with his last threat and physically stitched Hidan's mouth shut. She couldn't hide her amusement as after the first time she saw Hidan's head cut off she was freaked until reminded that he was immortal through her Uncle's will.

Obito stood by calmly as Sakura drifted continuously towards Kisame. They had only met the man briefly but Kisame and Kizashi had several things in common. Their taller and broader statures, their manners, and their use of humor to deflect tense situations. He turned to observe his younger brother and realized that he was struggling with someone. Obito moved to Shisui who seemed trapped in thought and asked quietly, "Is everything alright Shisui?"

Shisui was jarred out of thought by his brother's voice and he blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably he said, "I am but, I'm not at the same time. Does that even make sense?" Obito looked over his brother with a critical eye, "So, Itachi's teasing held some truth to it and you don't know what to do about it?"

Shisui looked at his brother in surprise, "I," he paused not wanting to be dishonest. "yeah, I find Pein incredibly attractive…I mean I know he's just an avatar of him but, he's just so…ugh!" Shisui seemed to regress to a teen unable to get his thoughts out clearly regarding his first crush. To be fair it was the first time he ever felt truly enamored with another man. He didn't even know he could be attracted to men without a mission to cause it. "I like the guy but, I doubt he'd even open up to someone especially a stupid flirt like me."

A quiet feminine voice came from Shisui's other side causing Obito to smile, "If he doesn't open up to you then he isn't worth your time. You've known this guy for how long?" Shisui turned his head to stare at a serious Sakura who surprised him. She smiled gently, "Even if he doesn't have a romantic interest in you," she paused calmly to emphasize her point. "surely, the time he's known you would give him the inkling to hear you out in respect for wanting you to be honest. Liars never win the end game you know."

Obito nodded in agreement, "She's right Shisui, regardless of whether or not the man feels the same he will at least listen to you before responding. You get it off your chest and the worst that can happen is he can say no." He added, "If that turns out to be the case you won't lose his respect for being upfront about it especially if you talk to him privately…he isn't cruel and wouldn't embarrass you."

Shisui blushed and smiled, "I'll…think about it. Thanks," he looked up at both Obito and Sakura who smiled in reassurance neither judging him for his feelings. "both of you are the best siblings a guy can ask for." He moved from them to catch up and mess with Itachi who sighed in response to being Shisui's target once more.

Sakura snickered as she walked with Obito who grabbed her hand gently. "A week has passed already…I can hardly believe it." Obito's deep voice rang in Sakura's ears as she responded, "It is pretty hard to keep track when enjoying good company." She allowed herself to peek up at the taller man through her lashes as they walked with the crowd a bit separate from the rest.

Kisame far enough to not hear but close enough to see the smiles between the two. He grinned and couldn't help but chuckle, "Poor Kizashi, probably rolling in your grave because he's stolen your ninja princess away. I know I would be…if she was mine." Kisame felt a kind brush of wind and shook his head smiling softly where no one present would see. 'I guess I'll just have to play the protective Pops for her now. Since you aren't here anymore Haruno.'

Sakura allowed herself to gasp at the beautiful view over Rain country from their current spot they hadn't crossed the border but stood on a cliff edge overlooking part of the Rain country. She was enchanted by the sky's more somber appearance and couldn't wait to feel the water on her skin. She grabbed Obito's hand and pulled him ahead of everyone excited, "You have to show me all the best spots Obito!"

The group simply watched walking at a more sedate pace as the young woman dragged the full grown man along with a smile so wide it hurt to see. Obito's chuckles could be heard all the way as he allowed himself to be dragged by the mesmerized woman who had never truly seen the heart of Ame. 'She's in for a treat for sure.'


	12. When a Goddess meets a God

**Chapter: 12: When a Goddess meets a God**

Sakura was persuaded to calm down once they approached the gates and Obito with his mask on guided Sakura through the gates. He led her to a tall tower amidst the village and slowly took her up through the many levels as she marveled at the differences in architecture. "They are so advanced here. It's amazing!" Sakura said aloud as Obito snickered sensing both of the partners in the office awaiting their arrival.

"I will allow you to meet them and wait out here for you," Obito stated calmly. Sakura looked into his visible eye and smiled nodding in agreement. She knocked politely on the door not wanting to interrupt anything personal or important and waited to be invited inside.

"You may enter," A deep voice came from the other side and Sakura slowly opened the door and stepped inside the office before closing the door behind her. She allowed herself to relax and approached the desk with a polite nod of her head, "Hello, I am Haruno Sakura, you met my father several years ago when you saved his life. You wanted to meet me?"

Pein allowed his ringed eyes to peruse over the young woman in front of him that his people called 'Little Goddess'. He could not find it in himself to disagree though the title still disturbed him, "I did, the Akatsuki have great need of a medic for a number of reasons our Sharingan wielders being a large part of it as I'm sure you've noted." Sakura nodded politely and her manner caused him to soften only just, "There is another matter I would ask you to look into but, only when the Uchiha's among us are up to standard. You understand of course?"

Sakura allowed her eyes to remain planted on his own as she nodded her agreement, "I can understand that and have begun the process of examining their eyes. I can begin treatment once they are settled but I will have to round the treatments for each person to every other day."

"Why is that if I can ask?" Konan interjected calmly her facial expression neutral. Sakura nodded with a gentle smile, "Absolutely, the main reason is since the eyes are such a sensitive part of the body you can't heal everything at once." She paused to make sure they weren't confused, "Many people forget that medical ninjutsu is invasive even at the best of times. Our chakra is not native to our patient's bodies and as such we must be careful and exact in our control to allow our chakra to mesh with our patient's. This is what allows our healing to be so successful but, because the eyes are so sensitive we must be especially careful. If their chakra networks ever flared or rejected mine while I treated them they might blind themselves."

Pein nodded with a look of respected acceptance, "Would you need any certain amount of rest hours in between sessions for yourself or is it for their benefit?" Sakura smiled, "If I switch off treating one of the Monday and Wednesday, Tuesday and Thursday, and Wednesday and Friday I can rest on the weekends and reclaim any lost chakra from the treatments."

"How long will their treatments take?" Konan asked concerned and Sakura replied, "Based on my exams Itachi has it the worst. It will take me approximately 6 to 8 weeks to heal him completely. Shisui I can complete within 3 to 4 weeks and Obito has a timeline of about 5 weeks. He is lucky that his eyes aren't as bad as Itachi which is a miracle in itself."

Pein was pleasantly surprised at the depiction of time believing it would take longer and happy to find his men would bounce back relatively quickly. Sakura added, "I will say though that those timelines only apply if they follow my orders for rest exactly while I treat them. Their Mangekyo's will have to remain off as it will add damage undoing the healings I place on them. Will that be acceptable to have them off the mission roster?"

Pein took a moment to consider his options, "How about we have you focusing on Itachi alone first? I can't afford to have them all off the mission roster, but I can remove him and Kisame from missions to allow Itachi to focus on his treatment." Sakura nodded, "I can work with him first certainly. When his treatments finish then will I only treat Obito, Shisui, or treat them both?"

Konan watched as Pein to a moment to think she returned her gaze to the young woman and commented, "It seems I was right…I told your father that you would grow into quite the beauty." Sakura blushed lightly and smiled, "Thank you, you're quite gorgeous yourself you know."

The women chatted for a bit to give Pein a moment to consider all his options, 'The Goddess is willing to stay and treat the men easily but, will she be able to help with…' He shook himself from his thoughts and said simply, "I would be glad to return Itachi and Kisame to the field after and have Obito and Shisui stay behind. It would also give us the opportunity to test Itachi's newly repaired eyes in the field and give us a chance to observe the severity and speed of the damage the Sharingan can cause him."

Sakura reached her hand out gently, "Then we have an agreement, I treat you men and help you with that other unnamed patient and in exchange you allow me to court one of your men without interference." Pein looked bemused and allowed himself a brief moment to chuckle as he shook her hand lightly noting the strength and demeanor in her hand shake. 'Impressive, Little Goddess'.

"We have an accord, I look forward to seeing the positive results." Pein said cementing the deal between them. A pack between a Goddess and a God.


	13. Settling In, Itachi's 1st Session

**Chapter 13: Settling In, Itachi's 1st Session**

Sakura looked around in the room she'd been provided at the Akatsuki base. Her room was located across from Kisame's and Itachi lived to her left while Obito roomed to the right Shisui located across from him. Obito and Shisui had to leave on a short mission and Kisame had left to go into to town for some essentials.

'More like Sake and Shrimp Tempura,' Sakura thought to herself as she opened the closet and began hanging her clothes in there calmly. She allowed herself to open her sealed scroll and empty her spare clothes including a hamper for when her clothing got dirty so she could take it to wash. A soft knock was heard at the door and Sakura calmly stated, "Come on in the doors unlocked."

She lifted her gaze to see Konan stepping into the room and Konan smiled gently at the younger woman before her. "Need any help settling in?" Sakura grinned sheepishly, "A tour of the base areas I can enter would be perfect. I want to be able to help myself to doing laundry and other things without having to bother anyone."

Konan smiled, "We have a cleaning service that takes our laundry and returns it promptly, I can grab a hamper for you to make it easier." Sakura replied, "I actually have one," She pointed to the unsealed hamper that had been hidden by the door as Konan came in. Konan gave a soft giggle and said, "Laundry days are Tuesday and Thursdays so just place your hamper in the hall the night before and they will grab them on their rounds. Clothing gets returned the following morning before we wake usually."

Sakura laughed, "Awesome, Is there any place I should stay away from specifically for any reason?" Konan took a moment to consider the question, "You probably shouldn't enter any personal rooms without an invitation and stay away from the basement. Other than that, the training facilities, village, and other rooms are fair game. You may need to avoid the TV room on Thursdays though…the guys are obsessed with Kunoichi Diaries for some reason."

Sakura couldn't help but snicker, "But, it's so…so unrealistic! Please tell me they don't watch it for the pick-up lines!" Konan shrugged a bit nonchalant, "Don't want to know if I'm being honest with you. I avoid that show like the plague it's a toxic creation that should never have come to pass." Sakura could only nod in agreement as she continued to unpack. "I appreciate you giving me the heads up I would have hated to walk in on such a fiasco. Talk about unnecessary drama."

Konan chuckled in agreement and headed to the door mentioning, "When I have some time I'll show you some of the best eateries around her. I've heard you hadn't really had a chance to try our local cuisine." Sakura smiled and said happily, "I'd love that! Thank you, Konan-san."

After the woman departed Sakura took another hour to unseal and unpack all of her things sorting them in her bookshelf provided to the room for her important scrolls and books she brought along. She also pulled out a few empty notebooks with some writing utensils for when she began each person's treatment to keep a dialogue of everything she does and finds amidst treatment which can help with her future cases.

It was only a matter of time before Sakura heard another knock on her door and she opened it to see Itachi with two plates full of food. He said softly, "I imagine you haven't eaten since you arrived. Are you settled in?"

Sakura waved around the room, "I just finished up I prefer to get things done right the first time so I don't struggle later when I need something and can't find it because I forgot I never unsealed the item in the first place." Itachi nodded indicating his agreement.

Sakura closed the door behind Itachi and pulled her nightstand next to the bed between them to be used as a table, so they could sit comfortably on the bed without impeding their dinner. Both were able to eat in comfortable and companionable silence. Itachi took a moment to observe his imouto from childhood and asked, "Do you truly believe you can be happy with Obito?"

Sakura look at Itachi in surprise and her gaze softened as her cheeks tinted in colors, "I've felt that way about him for a long time…since the day we met something about him just clicked with me." She paused as she looked at the picture of her parents on the table. "Even my parents knew I think…they never pressured me into finding a partner because they knew I'd already found him. I'm happy when he's near me even when we don't speak."

She looked up at Itachi laughing a bit at herself, "I'm not making much sense, am I?" Itachi said quickly, "No, it makes sense I just wanted to make sure you were certain of him." Itachi took a moment to gaze out the window over the village, "Your parents aren't here anymore, and I wanted to be sure that you wouldn't regret it or get hurt if it falls apart."

Sakura grinned and moved the cleared dinner dishes to her desk grabbing her plain black notebook, she placed a pillow on her lap and gestured for Itachi to lay down, "Don't worry about me Ita-nii. For now, rest your head and let me start healing your eyes. I will be treating you every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for the next 6 weeks or so until your back up to snuff."

Itachi grumbled only a bit but did as instructed and allowed her to start with the pre-examination. He was able to remain comfortable and still as her soothing chakra slipped through his pathways. Eventually, Sakura made sure his Sharingan was off and began the delicate procedure of gently cleaning the chakra blockages off his optical nerves. Her movements kept precise and gentle as she filtered the crystalized chakra from his body to study for future reference.

The man in her lap sighed as the treatment took away some of the pressure he was feeling in his head and he felt himself drifting off into slumber. His hope for the future returning once more as his sister cared for him. Sakura smiled and moved on to the surface clearing of the other eye allowing herself to stay equal and measure in her care for each of his eyes to prevent further strains on his vision.


	14. Quality Time & Interrupted Confessions

**Chapter 14: Quality Time, Shisui's Interrupted Confession**

In between Sakura healing Itachi and his own missions, Obito had been making some serious plans to take Sakura around town on a proper date to explore some of the sights Ame had to offer. Sakura wasn't the most girly of girls but, Obito appreciated how she was willing to try anything once. He had convinced her to wear a sundress in deep green to go out with him into town.

He stood in a black button-down shirt tucked into dark brown slacks with nice black shoes. He wore a dark green tie and dark brown gloves while still wearing his usual mask. He had a large umbrella ready and waiting, 'I made sure to grab the largest one I could find.' Obito thought to himself as he looked critically at the umbrella.

Sakura entered the front entry way and smiled at Obito while her face had a slight flush of color that made her look even more attractive to him. Sakura walked up to him and she allowed him to hold her hand after he opened up the umbrella to escort her around town. Sakura had taken a brief tour of the village with Konan on her downtime but, Obito was careful and made sure to pick a new side of town she hadn't been to yet.

Obito gently guided her down several streets enjoying her open expressions as she observed all the new sights. He was leading her to a place he hoped she would love, a small hidden restaurant that was also built with a lovely atmosphere in mind for couples who enjoy ballroom dancing.

Sakura followed Obito's guidance and was lead down many new roads enjoying all the different places but, not once had she let go of his hand and several times she squeezed it gently for him to squeeze her hand in return. She sighed blissfully as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "I am so glad my journey led us to meet again Obito. I've missed you very much."

Obito hummed as he kissed her temple lightly moving his mask slightly to the side, "I am too. I think you will like what I've planned for tonight." Sakura looked up at him and said, "Of course I will…because I'm sharing it with you." Obito led her into the restaurant where they were quickly taken to a private booth for dinner.

~Back at Akatsuki Base~

Shisui had just escaped the crowded kitchen after eating his dinner and he retreated to the top floor exiting onto the roof where he chose to sit at the top of the hand. He gazed out over the village allowing the rain to soak through his clothes as he thought about all the changes that had happened so rapidly in the past two weeks since they reunited, and his brother started courting Sakura on trial.

'Not to mention I realized I have feelings for Pein…way to go Shisui,' he thought to himself annoyed that he hadn't realized what his fascination was sooner seeing as he teased others for the same damn thing time and time again over the years. The man was trapped so deep in his thoughts he didn't realize when Pein appeared next to him and seemed to be observing the more somber and distracted Shisui.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind, Shisui." Pein's deep voice penetrated the silence and Shisui hummed before he looked up at Pein. "Just came to realize things about myself that I hadn't figured out until it was pointed out to me." Pein sat with Shisui and nodded in understanding, "I think we all have those moments in our lives when those closest to us tell us something that we need to hear even if we rather wish they hadn't said anything at all."

Shisui laughed lightly, "Have you ever loved someone Pein? I mean been in love with someone…damn it that came out wrong." Shisui seemed disturbed by his lack of tact but the usually stern leader decided to humor him. "I've not been in love romantically with anyone before. I've admired people and built loving relationships like a family would. Why do you ask?"

Shisui sighed, "I just realized I've had feelings for someone for a long time…someone who I don't think would be interested in me that way. I guess I'm just trying to figure out how to tell him." He blushed he hadn't meant to let the last part slip out.

Pein seemed curious, "Him? Well, I suppose when a person falls in love gender doesn't really matter but, how well do you know this person?" Shisui grinned, "Truth is I hardly know anything about him…I'd like to know more but, he keeps things close to his chest he's got his reasons I'm sure." Shisui seemed to get bolder, "I like what I've seen though…he's driven, intelligent, stern enough to keep me in line, he cares about people more than most would expect. He shows it in how much he works to better things for the people and I really like him for that. I can smile or be happy just by being near him."

Shisui turned towards Pein as he finally mustered the courage to ask him out for a meal when Konan appeared, "Pein, you're needed for a meeting with the head of the Hospital." Pein nodded and stood turning to Shisui, "I hope you tell this person how you feel…the truth will set you free one way or another Shisui."

Konan waited until he disappeared back inside before turning to Shisui and saying, "I interrupted didn't I, I apologize Shisui." The Uchiha sighed and said mournfully as he lost his courage, "It's fine…you may have just saved me from making an idiot out of myself."

"Because, you fell in love with Pein?" Konan asked gently. "There is nothing wrong with loving him Shisui…he is a fan of the tea shop with dango on the west side of the village do you know it?" Shisui brightened, "I know that one it's that shop with the cool paper lamps hanging inside."

Konan smiled, "Ask him to go there with you, Friday is usually his least busiest day…you should tell him how you feel then." Shisui sighed, "If I have the guts to you mean." Konan laughed softly, "If not the first time then keep asking him different places until you do have the courage and take him back there. You never know unless you try Shisui."

The two left the roof and parted ways as Shisui went to clean up in his room and change into his night clothing since he had to leave for a mission tomorrow morning with Obito. 'I wonder how their night is going…better than mine at any rate.' Shisui paused, "Wait a minute…how did Konan know that I was in love with him? Am I that obvious?"

~Back with Obito and Sakura~

Obito heard a soft melody come on after their plates had been cleared away and the bill had been paid. He gently took Sakura's hand and guided her to the dance floor where he guided her into a simple waltz. Sakura was happy to let him take her for dances around the floor the pair gliding across the floor with grace and both smiling enjoying their bonding time.

Sakura looked up at Obito and smiled before she moved closer and laid her head upon his shoulder as they danced allowing her to memorize his scent. Obito simply embraced the young woman in his arms content to let her enjoy the soft moment between them. Both had strong feelings for the other but knew in 2 weeks to come that a life changing moment would begin sending them on an unforgettable journey. Only time would tell if they would walk the path together, 'I sure hope so.' Thought one of the dancers to themselves as they danced in each other's arms.

Everything could change in a moment but, until then they would cherish every second they had to share.


	15. General Updates

General Update for all my works

Hey everyone,

I have sadly been hit with a horrible case of writers block for several of my fics and I am looking for a Beta/Co-Author who might want to join me on my adventure.

I need the most help with my Inuyasha, Bleach, and Harry Potter fics. Most of my Naruto fics are writing themselves and my Bleach series of Karin's Ascension is writing in the works too on its own. I am happy to receive help where I can find it and I am open to suggestions as well. I just need someone else to help inspire me a bit.

I am starting a X-over fic or two which will post with the first 5 chapters minimum as soon as they are ready.

Thank you all again for your patience and again I am sorry for the inconvenience to my readers!

Sincerely,

ZanpaktosInLove


End file.
